


The Duke in his Nest

by Marbarreadsins23



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Deceit Sanders, Alpha Logan Sanders, Alpha Roman Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Virgil Sanders, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Patton Sanders, Omega Remus Sanders, Omegaverse, Oral Knotting, Scent Marking, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbarreadsins23/pseuds/Marbarreadsins23
Summary: Omegaverse AU where Omega! Remus gets his heat in the middle of a card game with the others. Now it's up for the Omega! Patton, his Alpha! Brother Roman, and Beta! Virgil to save him from getting mated early by the two ferocious alphas Deceit and Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	1. The Heat of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut hahaha  
> Feedback and/or constructive criticism are appreciated!

The day was quite uneventful to say the least... Well at first anyway. Thomas wasn't busy on making any videos (for once) so Roman had an idea of playing Uno with the others in the living room.

The creative side, and his Beta anxious boyfriend was waiting patiently for everyone to get ready with their animal onesies. The Alpha already had his lion onesie on, while Virgil was wearing his spider one.

3 minutes later, the couple, Patton and Logan eventually arrived wearing their iconic cat and unicorn onesie. And after a short while, Deceit in his snake onesie and Remus's octopus one, which unsurprisingly for everyone was slightly modified to turn it into a crop top instead, finally came after 10 minutes.

The Lying Alpha side ' _totally didn't_ ' apologized for being late, as his Intrusive boyfriend wasn't 'feeling too well' as he described it. A little odd considering Remus looked quite fine. Being the ball of energy that he is, and the fact that the omega then suddenly talked about having a hotdog bun into someone's anus quite enthusiastically. Which then unsurprisingly, disgusted everyone. But the other's didn't question it one bit, and said their 'Are you sure you're okay?' which the green side responded with, 'Don't sweat it fucksticks, I'll be fine!'

Then the game finally started. It was a good 10 minutes of wholesome fun. Logan was on the roll. Which pissed Roman off, who was losing pathetically. Having already more than 10 cards in his deck.

Then suddenly, the intelligent alpha dropped his cards. Looking to be unintentional and sudden. Deceit as well was acting strange. Suddenly hissing like a feral snake and tingling.

The logical side's omega boyfriend asked what's wrong, which Logan responded with, "I apologize..There was a very pleasant scent in this room which made my alpha instincts to kick in... Got distracted."

The others smelled to see if it's true, Virgil said that it smelled like, 'green apples with a hint of cucumber water' which then immediately Roman recognized in a panic and yelled out, "SHIT!" he cursed out loud. "VIRGIL, PATTON QUICK! IT'S THAT TIME!" he then grabbed his panting and blushing brother who was the primary source of that scent into another part of the mindscape.

Virgil and Patton immediately followed in a rush, "Shit, why does it have to happen now?!" the anxious beta panicked.

"To be fair, Virgil. Us Omegas can't really control our heat, can we?" Patton clarified, getting slight offended by his comment. "You distract Logan and Deceit, while I grab some of Deceit's stuff from his room for Remus's nest," he explained, heading for the dark side area to go to the snake's room. "Roman will just be outside the door protecting him."

"Why do I have to be the one doing the defending?!" Virgil complained, which Patton sadly replied with, "I can't bare to see my precious Logie get hurt by me" then quickly gets inside of the alpha snake's room, grabbing Remus's boyfriend's clothes.

There was always things to remember for both of the Omegas when in heat. First of all, it's must be accepted than whenever a side is together with another side, Alphas are always attracted to an Omega's scent whenever they're in heat. So, it's not out of the ordinary when Logan normally, is a very faithful and loyal partner to Patton, suddenly became ferocious and hungry to breed with Remus. It was just in an Alpha's blood to do.

Same thing with Patton if he's in heat. Roman and Deceit turn feral when they smell the sweet floral and fruity scent of the omega. And because of it, the three Alphas fought for dominance. A literal beat up to see who's the one who can get to the prize first.

In this case however, the only alphas who are beating each other up was Logan and the boyfriend of the one currently in heat, Deceit. Which was still happening while the two followed the seductive smell of the omega. This is because, Roman being Remus's brother was immune to the scent. His inner alpha reminding him that he's family, and must be protected at all cost from getting mated by undesirable alphas.

But surprisingly, it was quite easy to defend when it comes to the morality side being in heat. Because while Patton is safely resting in his nest for a week, the very violent Omega can easily protect him by beating the shit out of the alphas with his morning star mercilessly. Considering, he lived for that kind of action. The intrusive side enjoying harming Roman, Logan, and yes, even Deceit for 7 days, while Virgil is the one guarding Patton's nesting room as a second protection. Luckily, most of the time, the anxious side normally doesn't get to do much.

When it comes to Remus's heat however, it's quite complicated. First of all, despite the 3 defense, they were more sensitive and merciful compared when it comes to the rather unsympathetic nature of the dark creativity.

"Here!" Patton ran to the outside of Remus's nesting room. Which was just an extra small room that was also inside of Remus's actual bedroom. "I've got Dee's clothing to calm him down" he said as he gives it to Roman. Knowing that Remus is going to miss the empowering smell of his alpha while living in solitude in his nest for a week. "Did you fixed his fort?"

"Yes, I did.." Roman confirmed, taking the clothing. "And also made some sex toys to keep him busy..." he cringed, not believing the he said that out loud and had also done it.

"Good" Patton nodded understandably. The royal alpha then gets in to his brother's room to give him the clothing. That's where Virgil suddenly came in the room in a tired sweat, shutting the bedroom door harshly.

"Kiddo, what happened?!" the glasses wearing omega rushed to Virgil in worry.

"I tried to fight them off from reaching here.." the beta explained as he panted, "But they were just too strong and powerful.. I ran here in a panic, and I'm sorry, and-" he was cut off by Patton's pointer finger in the emo's lips. "It's alright Virgil..." he said with an understanding smile.

The two then suddenly heard the nesting door opening, Roman widened his eyes with surprise as he saw his boyfriend in the bedroom with them. "Aren't you supposed to guard them outside?!?!" he complained rather harshly but was under a lot of stress.

"I panicked, okay?!" the pale beta defended back. "I'm sorry that I'm not as strong and masculine as your cocky alpha ass!"

Roman huffed, "Fine, I forgive you. Only because you look kinda cute when you're complimenting me while also being mad at me~" the alpha flirted.

"Oh shut up." his beta mate blushed embarrassed.

Then just not a moment later, a crashing sound interrupted the three. Appearantly, Deceit and Logan had managed to completely destroy the bedroom door with both of their powers combined.

Their alpha instinct making them growl and hiss at each other as they chase each other to the nesting room. To get their toy to mate with and make their precious pups onto the heating omega.

Before the three suddenly tackled both the alphas. Pining them both to the ground as the lying and logical side growled and hissed at the attackers.

"YOU'RE NOT IMPREGNATING MY BROTHER NOW, YOU DISGUSTING FIENDS!" Roma yelled out. Wrapping both of them in a rope that he conjured.

Virgil helped keeping all them together and tackled to the ground, while Patton tightened and tied the knot. While he whispers gently into his alpha nerd, "I'm so sorry Logie.." he whispered, while he release his scent into his boyfriend to hopefully calm him down, which worked a little bit making his alpha instinct reduce down a bit. Now, the alphas locked to the ground and unable to escape.

But still the two boys were still being vicious and wild, attempting to bite the rope, until-

"No, bad alphas! Bad!" Virgil grab a water spray and sprayed the alphas in their faces. "Down! Behave!" he demanded.

Morality sighed, "All right, that should hold them long enough.."

"This is _totally not_ bullshit!" the ferocious Deceit struggled to escape, "Keep Logan tied up here, but why me?! I'm literally _totally not_ Remus's boyfriend!!"

"I can't allow you to breed with Remus while he's in heat, Dee.." Patton, the fatherly figure and morality explained with a stern look. "You might get him pregnant. Which, is something that I'm sure both of you are not ready to hold the responsibility."

Deceit growled in frustration, "I DON'T CARE!" he yelled out. The animal within him enraged on as he squirms and struggles to get out of the tight rope. "I NEED REMUS, REMUS NEEDS ME!! LET ME OUT, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

"Let me think about it..." Roman faked thought about it, grabbing the spray from Virgil's hands and sprayed Deceit again, "Nah..." he smirked.

Deceit's face reddened with rage, "OH, I'M GOING TO-"

"Deceit, I accpreciate it if you PLEASE stop squirming!" Logan exclaimed annoyed. "It's already a huge inconvenience being stuck in here!"

The lying alpha scoffed, "I _don't_ apologize..."

"Good" the logical side responded blankly. "Anyway, speaking of which, are you three planning to ever letting us go?" he asked to the princely alpha, anxious beta, and his omega boyfriend. "To go to the bathroom of course.. And nothing else..." he chuckled awkwardly.

Patton eyed suspiciously at his boyfriend. "If you ever need to go potty, just tell us and we'll let you go. BUT! We'll keep an eye on you."

The nerdy alpha shrug "Hmm, fair enough-"

"UGHHHH" Deceit groaned, "I can't believe this bullshit-"

"Noooo!" The emo alpha sprayed once more. Clearly enjoying this. "No, fucky the bf until next week with protection, you horny snake"

And after many spritz in the face later, Deceit finally gave in and calmed down. The 3 planning to look after the 2 alphas in Remus's room the entire week.

**3 days later,**

  
Surprisingly, Roman, Virgil, and Patton didn't mind staying at Remus's rather skunk bombed smelling room. Actually they had fun in room watching movies, playing games, and all the activities they can think of.

Well, for the alphas however, not so much. Being tied up for three days, getting to eat food by the others like a baby, having to get spied by when going to the bathroom, and getting electrocuted by Roman with the slightest attempt to infultrate the nesting room. It was pure torture for them.

With Logan's attempt to even try mating with Remus has died down because of the sufferings that he endured, and the fact that he has his own omega boyfriend who he loved ever so dearly, his alpha instincts died down.

But for Deceit, however, he won't give up. Not for a second. The thirst for his beautiful omega, and his seductive scent being so near him. He couldn't resist it anymore. The alpha within him wanting to go to Remus and knot him right now.

'Remus needs me.. I can smell it.. He's suffering in that room.. Don't worry, my sweet.. I'll be there... I'll give you what you want, my love...'

And he won't let these three to get in his way, even if he'll get electrocuted again and again. He WILL get his omega if it's the last thing he'll do.


	2. Knotting Ahead

It was midnight, and the sides are still at Remus's room guarding him from the desperate alphas. Roman, Virgil, and Patton sleeping in the floor with comfortable sleeping bags that the creative side has conjured for them.

Logan as well has gotten tired from trying to escape, snoring quite loudly. His head slightly tilted and his back rested near the intrusive side's bed post.

Deceit however wasn't bothered, as he didn't plan to sleep anyway.

Normally, the three sides would keep an eye on the two alphas the whole day and night. It was only this time they thought that it's alright for them to rest now since it's now the last day of Remus's heat, and the alpha's animal instinct may have already died down.

Oh boy, were they _totally not_ wrong.

The lying side don't usually do this, because it takes a lot of work and magic to manifest, but for the sake of being back with his omega, he will do it.

With his magic, he shape shifted himself into a small snake. Slithering carefully to not wake up Logan, and hoping he won't notice how the ties were suddenly lose.

But seeing how deeply asleep the nerd is, he decided to crawl his way to the door in a more quick pace.

Luckily, the creak of the nesting door was wide enough for the small snake to pass through. And even Deceit himself was surprised that he successfully did it without an issue.

Now, he cheerfully grins as he saw the cozy bed fort nest in the middle of the room. With magenta sheets looming over the whole fort, and there he saw his sweet Remus's head, resting peacefully with his face blushed red, with a few soft whimpers escaping the omega's mouth.

He couldn't see his omega's body, as it was covered by bunch of clothing and toys. And the fact that Deceit is shape-shifted into a small snake, it was quite hard to see for him his gorgeous soon-to-be-mate-for-life in his entirety.

And so, he transformed back into his old human self. Carefully walking over to the intrusive side's nest. The rather loud footsteps slightly waking up the resting omega.

"Mmm..." Remus rubbed his eyes rather tiredly. "De-Dee?" the heated omega stuttered, "I-is that y-you?"

"Yes, my love.. It's me.. " Deceit smiled widely, looking down to the dark creative side and admirably staring at his omega and what he has done upon himself the past few days while in heat. "I've seen that you've been busy.." he said with a slight chuckle.

Remus was bare naked inside his nest. Everywhere, were the velvet pillows stained in semen from the many dildos, vibrators, and the likes that Remus had put upon his entrance so he can feel satisfaction. Even Deceit's own clothes were also in a sticky mess, evident that his boyfriend might have used it as not only as a cum rag, but also a coping mechanism. As the snake's strong scent were in those, and his omega clearly trying to feel the presence of his alpha while being isolated and alone to suffer in heat.

Luckily now, his alpha is here to solve his problem once and for all.

"My alpha..." The clotheless Remus begged out, crawling near to his alpha and grabbed him by his arm. "Please... It hurts so badly.." he referred to his painful heat. "Please.. Help me... Satisfy me... Pump me, knot me, mark me, mate me, PLEASE DEE!" he now moaned and begged desperately, praying his hand over his alpha like he is his savior. "Please just put your incredible double D's into me! I need ittt..."

"My, oh my, my little Dukey~ Are the toys not enough for you?~" the alpha snickered, already taking off his black capelet and shirt. "Don't worry, my darling omega..." he carefully crawled inside the fort, towering over Remus as the blushed red omega lets himself fall into the bed submissively, with Deceit already towering him. "I'll take care of your little.. Problem~" he smirked, grabbing Remus's chin with his index finger so they can see each other eye to eye. "I'll make you feel so good unlike those toys could.."

One good thing about having an omega boyfriend, is that they can lubricate and expand themselves quite easily. So preparing them before hand isn't an issue and alphas could easily insert themselves into a hole quite easily. Unlike, let's say, Roman having Virgil as a submissive beta boyfriend, he had to lube his boyfriend's ass before he has to plunged inside to widen. This is even better considering the fact that the snake alpha had more than one dick.

The alpha didn't hesitated one bit as he quickly pulled down his pants. His hemepenis already hard and ready for his omega to take in.

Remus hungrily looked at his boyfriend's not only big, but double incredible snake length. How he has been craving and needing it for the last three days. "Dee... Alpha.. Need-"

"Say no more, my pretty princess~" Deceit pinned down Remus into the bed, "You'll _totally won't_ get it immediately~" he chuckled mischievously as per Remus's request, already inserted both of himself into his omega's fertilized ass.

"FUCK! Aaaaaahh!!~" Remus blushed profusely, moaning in satisfaction. Deceit's two lengths inside of him. The alpha mounting his omega, thrusting more deeply into his entrance.

The Lying side hummed in satisfaction from the lewd and loud moans that he can get out of his gorgeous omega. Fucking him faster as the intrusive side had requested. The alpha really did love spoiling the heck out of his sometimes devious, disgusting, annoying, but beautiful, funny, sweet, alluring, and irresistible Remus of his.

"Such a good omega..." The snake snickered, "Holding onto my two dicks so well.. I'm going to get you stuck into my knot.. I'll pump you with all of my pups!" he muttered seductively in between thrusts. Not remembering what Patton warned days ago about impregnating Remus.

"YES MY ALPHA!!" Remus panted breathlessly. Feeling more pleasure than he could ever ask for. "Give me all your pups! I will carry them all for you! Let me get stuck with you, knot me!!" he moaned out loud, as he can feel the length of both of Deceit's cock inside of him. And knowing it will be stuck there for another 30 minutes or so, made him feel so happy in so many ways.

"Oh, Remus.. I'm gonna-" with his omega's seductive words alone, the snake alpha groaned in satisfaction as he bursts the stream of cum with both of his snake length hitting and filling into Remus's womb.

"Aaaaaaa, Dee!!!" The intrusive omega screamed, feeling the fluids filled his ass to the brim, coming as well. He whimpered lovingly, the blush spreading in his face like wildfire. "Yes! Oh, that felt great my alpha! Oh, you're so hot and amazing... " he panted.

The alpha snickered mischievously, "We keep calling each other as 'my' but I feel like we need to make that official now, my sweet..."   
Deceit grabbed the omega by the shoulders, plunging his head to the back of Remus's neck. Breathing loudly into the flank of his omega's left scent glands, then proceeds to bit into the panting and moaning intrusive dark side's fair and soft skin. He sunk his teeth deeper, already tasting the metallic taste in his tongue. Marking his territory officially his.

Remus bit his lips, the bite being a bit painful because of his alpha's sharp snake teeth, yet with the strong calming smell of his alpha, and Deceit's surprisingly thoughtful licking the blood off as it leaked out. He truly was his and only mate..

"Dee..."

"Remus~.." Deceit snickered, plunging in for another attack.

Their love making continued for almost 2 hours. The others luckily for Deceit, still slept peacefully outside. And all the while, he was thinking, the alpha and his omega had never bonded and became mates officially. Only a handful of steamy make out sessions, and protected sex from time to time, but never like this.

And boy was it the best thing that the two had ever experienced. Unplanned, but all the while, so worth it. And they couldn't have bonded any other way.

It was only when it's already 6 am. The sun shined through Remus's window as Patton realized that Deceit had escaped the tightened rope. He screamed in a panic, which caused the other's to wake up as well.

Quickly kicking the door open to Remus' nesting room, and the morality's worse fear has been realized. As he saw the omega with his new alpha snake mate sleeping together in the buff.

And as soon as the brother of the resting omega heard about this, him being enraged was an understatement. Roman literally threw Deceit off of the nest and almost beat him to death. Not until the others pulled him back and stopped him from hurting the Deceitful side too much.

The three apologized so much to Remus, which he responded with a, "Why are you guys apologizing for? This is exactly what I wanted."

But then, Patton argued, "Aren't you worried that you're going to get pregnant?"

In which the other omega responded, "Pffffttt, as if that's ever going to happen! It's my last day anyway, I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about!"

**Three months later,**

The pregnancy test confirmed as positive.

"So, uh..." Deceit awkwardly coughed, rubbing his mate's shoulders to comfort him. "I'm sorry about-"

Remus sighed, "It's alright love.." he smiled, giving a sweet kiss to his alpha. "It's all worth it anyway... The sex was amazing my alpha.. "

"So you're not angry about-"

"Hey, we were both out of our minds that day. And besides..." the omega blushed, "I've been wanting for us to bond for a while.." he chuckled. "Although, the thought of pups didn't really cross my mind... I don't really mind honestly... As long as you're there beside me.."

"Hey... Remus?"

The omega blinked, "Yes Deceit?"

The alpha kneeled down, taking his omega's hand. 

"Will you marry me?"


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at midnight because I couldn't helped myself-  
> This was just supposed to be a one-shot for practice, but I think this fitted as a continuation for this fic!  
> So have this short incidental part 3!  
> (This chapter is very OOC, I just want my dark boys to be soft with each other <3) 
> 
> Constructive criticism, feedback, and comments are pretty much appreciated!

"Janus!" Remus moaned his husband's name. Covering his own mouth to stop making further noise from the double penetration in his wet hole. "Stop! Our kid is still asleep-"

"But you're so beautiful, my darling~" Janus stared lovingly to his submissive omega. His husband's thick thighs sat between his lap, riding him. He leaned slightly to Remus' neck, biting his soft skin. 

The now mother Omega moaned, "Jan~" he wrapped his arms around his alpha's shoulders, giving him a warm embrace. 

Janus' two members slowly started to knot Remus' asshole. Feeling his pre-cum leaking inside of his omega. Thrusting it rapidly as he felt his 2 dicks tightened in his husband. 

"My omega~" the alpha sighed happily, kissing his drooling duke. "You're so irresistible my love, I'm so lucky to have you~"

The omega smiled, "I-I'm s-so lucky t-to have y-you too-oo my alphA— AH!~" he hugged his husband tightly. His fingers groped around Janus' back. The pleasure overwhelming him that he started incoherently babbling. 

"Jan! Ah- I'm close!!" Remus moaned, biting his lips in anticipation. 

"Me too, dear" Janus nodded, bringing his omega closer. "Oh God!" then it happened. Filling the other with double the cum that it started overflowing. The alpha's remaining semen dripped to the floor, while his hemipenes has now been tightly knotted to his mate. Their bodies stuck to each other for a while.

Remus came in their chests, almost immediately after he got filled. 

The two sighed and panted tiredly, but their loving gaze never left each other's eyes. "Darling.." Janus sweetly smiled, kissing Remus. "That was amazing.." 

Remus smiled and kisses back. "You're amazing.. "

"Feels just like old times right?" 

"Exactly!~" the Omega sighed happily, "Only difference the others weren't trying to save my ass, and Roman's not trying to kill you" 

"The last thing still happens sometimes" the alpha laughed, remembering the overprotective brother that threatened to kill him if he ever hurts Remus. But the creative side having not to worry, because of the snake alpha swearing he would rather die than ever do that to his omega.

Remus chuckled, gently putting his hands on his husband's cheeks. "Oh, Jan.." he gives Janus a quick kiss on his cheeks. "I've never been so happy in my life entire life"

"Darling, without you, my life would totally not be incomplete." Janus chuckled, grabbing the other by the shoulders to bring him closer, hugging him tightly. "Marrying you.. Having a family of our own.. I've never thought it would happen so suddenly, and yet here we are.."

"And our kid is beautiful, Janus.." the Omega hummed, resting his on the crook of Janus' neck. "I could never ask for a better husband, and great father to raise such a wonderful child with me.." he reached into the other's lips, kissing it once more.

"I love you so much Janus" Remus gently pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Remus.." Janus replied gladly. Before reaching to his omega's face to kiss him again.

The couple made out, holding into each other's arms for almost 30 minutes, until the alpha can finally release himself from the Omega.

The couple enjoyed their afterglow by watching a movie, the two never left each other's side as Janus and Remus cuddled and fell asleep together.

Until almost 5:30 am, when they heard the cries of their baby from the other room. Possibly had a nightmare, or was hungry.

Either way, the two gladly checked on their child together to assist whatever issue they might have.

Their family, unplanned, but worth it.

Their love, unbeatable, and lives forever. 

As long as the two were beside each other, and their little kid was happy, that is all that mattered.


End file.
